


HP: Intervention

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: Draco Malfoy is getting scolded by his father for being unable to convince Harry Potter to become friends with him those many years ago. A simple task that would have made their lives easier. Harry is listening in on the conversation accidentally walking in on them in the dark alley. What will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my facebook DRARRY: Fanfiction and fanart group.  
> ALSO I will post this in every fanfiction from now on: If I write something and it doesn't come out as legit or the way you've known it to be. Let it go. I'm a creative writer and artist that does things my own way rather than copying others styles down for myself.
> 
> Example: If I say some witches/wizards be wandless magic users - they could be a prodigy magic user meaning not having to use a wand to do magic and it isn't considered accidental magic as the books/movies state.
> 
> I believe things can be different and I'll get more readers if I create more unique backgrounds, history, and information for the storyline.

__

_Artwork unknown but not by me._

 

 _"_ _You insolent child!"_ Lucius raised his voice. Hovering over his son as blocking all exits for his son to turn away from him. _"All you had to do those many years ago was befriend Potter of all children! It would've made things easier for the rest of us. If you...if you would have completed the one simple task!"_ Draco said nothing. His father continued to scold him in one of the darkest alleys in the shopping district. Harry had about walked around the corner into the one sided fight. That was if he wasn't paying somewhat attention. He was going to The Three Broomsticks Inn for Butterbeer without his friends for once. It was later in the evening, all the students decided to head back in the next couple hours. Though Harry did have his own pressures to deal with. He would always run off saying he had stuff to do to get a break from it all. "Now I want _you_

to go back to that school and-." Lucius got cut off by Harry, half running over to them pretending he saw nothing in general. "Draco!" Harry took Draco by the wrist "Come on the school is only going to let us stay out another hour or two, then we gotta get back." Draco didn't pull away from the touch, not yet at least. Though he glanced at his father whom was staring at the other boy with suspicion.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Lucius demanded asking as stepped back fixing his suit to act as if nothing was going on now. "What are you talking about?" Harry looked at him confused shaking his head "Come on, you said we could hang out after everyone left." Harry continued while ignoring Lucius. Draco reacted to this. Although if this would get him away from his father scolding him he would do almost anything at this moment. "Oh y-yeah, it must have slipped my mind. Sorry Po-Harry. Excuse me father, we don't have much time left." Draco walked away from his father as the two walked out of site around the corner as Harry let go of the other's wrist. "Come on, we can talk inside" Harry said leading the way to the Inn and opening the door holding it for Draco.

"Po-uh Harry, why did you...?" Draco began to ask as they sat down and watched the other student order two butterbeers for the both of them. After the female servant went to do her duties for the time being. Harry spoke up "I didn't think that was going to go that easy. Good thing you played along otherwise I doubt he would've believed it." The drinks came back a few moments later as Harry continued while Draco inspected his glass. He was thinking this had to be a prank or something, though hesitant he still took a drink of the butterbeer. "I intervened because I know what it's like to be bullied or...abused by family. For whatever reasons it shouldn't ever happen but it seems to the both of us it does. Since I was already walking this way and past you, I decided to play along as if we were already friends. Maybe that would get your dad off your back for a bit, he seems...like the strict type." Draco stayed silent while Harry spoke, he wasn't one to speak about such things.


	2. No one knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry stepped in for Draco, but can Draco find out why Harry is acting friendly or different? is there even a reason? come and find out...

After processing things and getting his emotions back into place so that he wouldn't act out in such ways. Draco placed his half drank butterbeer back on the table. "So I suppose now you want to be friends and have sleepovers now huh?" Draco's confused attitude kicked in. Wondering why Potter of all people would step up for him, even Pansy or the others wouldn't have stepped up for him. "No-no it's not like that. Look, every time I go back to my aunt and uncle they would...well it wasn't pleasant. If you ever...if I ever acted out or even irritated them a bit. Then it would lead to something. I even locked my cousin Dudley in a habitat in the zoo once by accident. I'm able or used to be able to do magic without a wand." Harry spoke surprising Draco. Only few could do wand less magic. Not even Draco himself knew of anyone in his family that was alive that could pull that off.

Harry didn't continue on that nor did he think that Draco would care. "Can you still do it? Magic without a wand?" Draco asked watching Harry shrug. "I haven't had much of a reason since Hogwarts is always teaching us to use wands." "What if you could do it again, would you mind showing me? It's rare to see it anymore and it would be something...it would be nice to see." Draco admitted wondering if anyone was able to learn to do wand less magic. He knew at one time Professor Snape was a child of wand less magic but never got to see it and Snape never wanted to show off.

Harry shrugged "Sure why not, I wouldn't mind trying it again and if I can, I can try to teach you. Though it's probably best if we leave Hermione and Ron out of this." Harry admitted as Draco nodded "Probably not a good idea to go viral on our new uh..." Draco didn't know what to call it but Harry figured it was time to say it "Friendship? Yeah I understand it would raise too many heads and too much attention that wouldn't be good for either of us." Usually the two bullied each other. But this time around it could make it where the other students bullied them in return. That or it would cause complications. The inn around them was dim with a yellow golden brown glow that made the two of them almost feel like they were alone. The candle with fire magic burned in front of them and you would almost think the two of them were on a date. What they didn't realize was that they were not alone. There were two outside the windows watching them. For a few moments then disappeared to go back to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop is running out of battery so this sadly, sadly will be short. again. >.> I promise to make them longer.


	3. Chapter 3

After some time Harry and Draco went their separate ways after exchanging a small notepad that could be used to write spell texts back and forth. This way no one would ever know that they were talking, at least not in person that is. Of course they'd have to stick to their usual glares and insults, however, that would be easier than being bullied themselves. Harry went back to the dorm seeing Hermione sitting by the fireplace reading a book as Ron was fast asleep on the armchair near the fireplace. Walking by without disturbing them, even though he was sure Hermione would have noticed. Harry went into his room waiting until he knew he wouldn't be bothered and began writing without magic by using his magic through his mind to write it. It appeared [Malfoy, it's Potter] [You can use our first names Potter] [You didn't] [Force of habit] [Okay Draco...when and where would you like to see how to use wandless magic?] [How about tomorrow evening after classes? Think you make it? By that old tree] Talking about the whomping willow tree that didn't like anything near it. [Sure but why by the whomping willow?] [Figured it would be good enough to hide out in just in case anyone sees us] [I have a better idea, meet me there tomorrow after class, we'll go to a place I know that no one knows about] [Alright then, it's settled. Good night potter. I mean Harry.] [Goodnight Draco]

(short sorry)


End file.
